collabrisdndgroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Betham
Betham '''is a fishing village located along the Azure Coast. Betham was one of the Southern Freeholds, now a part of the expanding nation known as Saldon. It is bordered to the west by Titan Bay and the Boar Wood to the east. Betham is home to only a few hundred people, most of whom are fishermen and laborers. While the foundation of the town itself is built over an ancient Xanthian ruin, most of the buildings here are only 30 years old. The town is ruled by Baron Carlan Brewlan, former Lord Mayor, and is represented by a town council of five people who are elected by citizenship to oversee different faculties of governance in the town proper. Carlan is mostly responsible for collecting the taxes and paying the town guard, though the town guard up until recently has been severely understaffed and consisted of only Sheriff Noren Waller. The only real attractions for visitors include the fish market, the Temple of Melora tended to by Caller Arenna Harner, and The Green Dragon Inn run by the Mullendore family. However, this all changed when the army of the Black Tower invaded and nearly destroyed the village. While The Broken Banners were able to save the town thanks to their bravery with the aid of the Saldonic guard, the people of Betham, and a troop of sea elves, there is still much to be done and much to be rebuilt. '''The Green Dragon Inn The Green Dragon Inn, however, remains standing where visitors and villagers alike can gather whether in times of need or simply to meet with old friends over a mug of Caskborn-brewed vhiakazzen. The inn also holds permanent residency open to The Broken Banners themselves whenever they happen to be in town due to an outstanding debt of gratitude the people of the village owe to their heroes. In fact, the original Broken Banners came together as a party within that very inn. Gowan tends the kitchen while his wife, Giselle, serves as hostess. Their daughter Brecca helps out and tends to run a much tighter ship than her parents, hoping to one day run the business when she's old enough. The Docks Down by the docks, one is likely to occasionally find Zanxiim Shadlec, Dol-Bagron of Monam-Ahnozh, and his warforged bodyguard, Mace. They are purveyors of many goods and trinkets they've acquired from the bazaars of Titan's Gate, the back alleys of Throm, the bustling markets of Pallem, the far flung trade routes that pass through Port Tanaroa, the trading posts of Mewzhano Bay, and everywhere in between. Though he's hit a run of bad luck with a close run-in near Phandalin only to end up in an even worse scenario in Betham, he's still found a way to peddle his wares to those who need them. Elmar's Weapons & Provisions Those seeking to arm themselves might wish to seek out Elmar's Weapons & Provisions. The burly man is a former adventurer himself until he sustained an injury and retired in Betham to sell his collection of wares he acquired during his travels as well as number of other weapons he bought and traded for later on. It is said that above the counter hangs an authentic urgrosh of ancient mountain dwarf make, forged from pure adamantine. Elmar is a staunch business man who distrusts anyone he doesn't already know, which causes his business to suffer. The only reason it hasn't closed is because it's paid for by the gold he acquired in his youth while adventuring. Belinda's Shack Lastly, there's Belinda's shack. While many have dismissed the old woman as a cranky old witch, they often underestimate her deep wisdom and understanding of nature. No one is certain where she came from or how she learned so many languages, but she has a deep fondness for elven culture and the natural beauty of the world. Those brave enough to ask her for a cure or ointment have to bypass her pet owlbear, Shnookems, usually by tossing him a fish. Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Southern Sanction Category:Saldon Category:Betham